


Punishment  ( Levi x Reader) ☆

by Minmin_Mycroft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bubble Bath, Corporal Punishment, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, Levi kink tbh, Over the Knee, Reader-Insert, Spicy, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minmin_Mycroft/pseuds/Minmin_Mycroft
Summary: (Y/n) Is being stubborn and doesn't want to listen to Levi, he makes the decision to punish her to fix her bad behavior.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Punishment  ( Levi x Reader) ☆

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Levi x Reader in this account! Hope you enjoy!  
Back-up account: Minmin_Mycoft  
You can stalk me on Instagram: @cinamin_fanfictions where I post gacha crap, edits and things about upcoming YouTube videos on my channel.

3rd pov  
"Good morning baby~" Levi cooed, trying to wake up (Name). ( Name) groaned and turned on her other side in response. " Oi, brat I won't hesitate to lay you over my knee and **spank** your **_pretty little ass red_**. Is that what you want, hm?" Levi growled. (Name) sat up quickly and shook their head, " N-No.."  
  
" Then I suggest you get up and out of bed, then go brush your teeth and come downstairs when you're finished" Levi reasoned, giving ( Name) a kiss on the forehead and leaving to go make breakfast.  
" Daddy ish so mean fo waking me up. Hate you Daddy!" I grumbled to Mr. Fluffykins, walking towards the bathroom but then a voice stoped me in my tracks.  
" _Excuse me little one_, can you repeat what you had said about me to Mr. Fluffykins?" Levi growled, also reminding me that I still had Mr. Fluffykins in my arms. " N-Nothing" ( Name) stuttered out, looking down from Levi's gaze.  
  
" _Little one_, when you're finished come to my room while I turn off the stove in the kitchen" Levi said, as he walked downstairs. (Name) quickly ran into Levi's bedroom and waited for him there. " I wish I didn't say that about Daddy, even though I love him and care about him a lot" (Name) mumbled to Mr. Fluffykins, not noticing that Levi came in the room.  
Levi then spoke, " Is that so? Maybe I'll tone down your punishment to twenty instead of fourty spankings." Levi reasoned. " Alright, let's begin your punishment with the twenty spankings then you'll sit in time out for five minutes to think about what you've done" Levi explained, sitting on the bed and bringing (Name) to lay over his knee.  
  
Levi began taking off the clothing on (Name's) lower half leaving their underwear and started rubbing their bottom slowly, preparing (Name) for their spanking. " ( Name) brace yourself." Levi muttered loud enough for ( Name) to hear.  
  
_**Spank**_!  
  
(Name) squeaked, as the spankings began. After the first spanking, Levi kept raining down the spanks hearing ( Name) squeak or whimper after each spank.  
  
_**Spank**_!  
  
A squeak.  
  
_**Spank**_!  
  
A whimper.  
  
The spankings went along in this pattern until Levi heard a _moan_ when he spanked (Name) for the eighteenth time. "(Name), was that a moan I heard?" Levi pretended as if he didn't know. Levi waited a moment and heard nothing but the soft panting of (Name's) breath.  
  
Another _**spank**_.

This time ( Name) let out a loud moan as Levi spanked her again, and again and again, until he reached twenty spankings. " As I thought" Levi smirked, as he began rubbing (Name) through their soaked underwear. (Name) trembled and shivered on Levi's lap, as his lanky fingers rubbed (Name's) sensitive parts.  
  
" Look at (Name) getting all aroused from their punishment~" Levi cooed, rubing near a place where ( Name) was most sensitive, making ( Name) let out another loud moan. Levi stoped teasing and patted (Name's) bottom, signaling for her to get up. ( Name) got up on shaky legs and stood there while Levi searched through his bedside drawers for the toy and the lube he used for occasions like these.  
  
" (Name) bend over the bed" Levi said, as he walked over to (Name) pulling down their underwear and observing the how the (skin tone) has turned red from the spankings earlier. Levi slowly pushed in a lubed finger into ( Name) hearing them moan loudly.  
  
After Levi was finished preparing (Name) he slowly pushed in the toy and pulled up (Name's) underwear, giving one last teasing spank before walking downstairs and turning in the stove again. Throughout the day Levi teased name with the toy, raising the settingsthe lowering it back down when ( Name) felt their release. After hours of teasing, ( Name) had left littlespace (out of their own accord) and now begging Levi to let them come.  
  
" Levi please~" (Name) begged as they held their lower regions and squirming about. " Maybe later" Levi would reply every couple minutes when ( Name) came up to him and asked again. Finally after mere minutes of what felt like hours, Levi stoped teasing after (Name) came over and asked once again.  
  
" Levi please, I can't bear it anymore! Ahh!~" (Name) moaned as Levi kept playing with the settings as they spoke. " You may cum" Levi said with a wave of his hand, turning up the toy to its highest setting and watching as (Name) falls to their knees holding their lower regions as their orgasm was rapidly approaching. (Name) let out a loud moan as they trembled, their orgasm hitting then with such force. After (Name) came, Levi turned off the toy and watching the way (Name) trembled every few moments, recovering from their orgasm.  
  
" How was it?" Levi asked petting (Name's)head, wanting to know if he went too far. " It was perfect Levi, it was perfect" (Name) replied leaning into Levi's touch. Levi helped ( Name) move from the floor and onto their shaky legs and leading them to the bathroom, sitting them on the counter.  
  
Levi began setting the water temperature to one he knew ( Name) would like and placing a dark-colored bath bomb into the tub, watching it turn the water a mysterious galaxy color. Levi began helping (Name) take of their clothing, also taking of his and both of them getting into the tub.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
